


Deep Abyss

by Elgas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgas/pseuds/Elgas
Summary: [...] In fondo il Wandenreich è anche questo, un parassita della Soul Society; trascorsi questi mille anni, esso divorerà il suo ospite. Però… allenamenti, missioni, rapporti… le giornate stanno diventando un pochino noiose, non trovi? »« Siamo Sternritten, Askin. L’orgoglio dell’Imperatore. », s’affrettò a precisare l’altra, « Inoltre Sua Maestà ha recuperato da poco il cuore, come profetizzato dalla Kaiser Gesang! Dovresti gioirne di più! »Tornò a scrutarla in un misto d’irritazione e desiderio. Quanto a bellezza, Bambietta spiccava su ogni altra donna nel Silbern, più di Candice o Meninas; pensiero e ambizioni però, rimanevano uniformi alla maggior parte degli Sternritten. [...]





	Deep Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Inizialmente la presente Os doveva essere inserita nelle Extra Stories, ma alla fine, data le tematica e la forte introspezione del personaggio di Askin Nakk le Vaar, ho deciso di inserirla nelle Main Stories. Come sempre, essendo partecipante a un contest, si può leggere anche senza aver finito Ikiru Riyu. Se volete approfondire il mio finale alternativo ( non collegato alle Light Novel ), vi lascio i link di collegamento che trovate sul Sito Efp;  
>   
> Main Stories  
>   
> 1)[Ikiru Riyu ( Long Completa in 14 Capitoli )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3452349)  
> 2)[Dirty Snow ( Os )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3816422&i=1)  
> 3) Deep Abyss  
>   
> Extra Stories  
>   
> 1)[Smoke in a spring night ( Os ) ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1660432&i=1)  
> 2)[Dopo la fine voglio dirti ( Os )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2095230&i=1)  
> 3)[Pieces of Seasons ( Raccolta Flashfic )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3768404&i=1)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

In un cielo senza stelle, la luna brillava alta e solitaria, disegnando il proprio riflesso sull’infinita superficie scura. Il mare... l’aveva scoperto alcuni mesi addietro; una piacevole sorpresa al confine di una foresta all’apparenza sconfinata, puntellata da città e villaggi, e al cui centro sorgeva imponente il Silbern. In breve quel luogo, col suono quieto delle onde e  la sabbia chiara, divenne un rifugio ideale; vi giungeva alla sera, a riparo da occhi indiscreti,  
accompagnato da un telo e una scorta di caffè o tè; restando ore e ore a contemplarne il   
magnifico panorama.  
Quella sera però, Askin ricevette una visita inaspettata; un fruscio in mezzo alla sterpaglia e una voce, o meglio quella voce, giunse sommessa, macchiata da un lieve dolore. Sarebbe potuto rimaner fermo e attendere fosse lei a presentarsi, ma alla fine si voltò, pizzicato da una venefica curiosità.  
Il berretto e l’assurda fibbia a forma di cuore stonavano tremendamente col paesaggio circostante; al limitare della spiaggia, tronchi bianchi e cavi, divorati dai rovi; rovi che sembravano tendersi, bramosi d’inghiottirla. Sfortunatamente non accadde e Bambietta lo raggiunse; il passo deciso, un’espressione seccata nel tentativo di celare il dolore, là dove le  spine avevano graffiato la pelle all’altezza delle ginocchia. Non chiedeva mai il permesso Bambietta Basterbine, Sternritten E; così si era palesata una lontana mattina d’estate e, senza peli sulla lingua, l’aveva invitato nelle proprie stanze; così adesso si piazzò accanto a lui, e versò gli ultimi sorsi di caffè nella tazza, bevendolo come fosse acqua in mezzo a un deserto.  
<< Uff! Ecco dov’eri! Ti ho cercato dappertutto! Imboscato qui… chi l’avrebbe detto. Hai davvero dei gusti strani, Askin >>, possedeva una voce particolare Bambi, fastidiosa per la maggior parte, soave quando si ritrovava a godere invocando il suo nome.   
<< Oh… sei riuscita a trovarmi, complimenti. Mi ero trovato un posticino tranquillo e puf! Eccoti qui! Lasciatelo dire però; questo tuo bisogno d’attenzione sta diventando morboso. >>   
In quell’ultima parola, appena sussurrata, ne osservò il viso tingersi di rosso, le dita infilarsi tra le gambe, serrate a trattenere un piacere crescente e involontario.   
<< Scu-scusami…! Non volevo… ah! Ti prego non farlo… >>   
<< Sbuchi all’improvviso e ti scoli il mio caffè… meriti una piccola punizione. >>  
Grazie alla Dose Letale poteva sopravvivere ad attacchi letali, uccidere lentamente i nemici e... far eccitare. Il procedimento era il medesimo; aumentare determinate sostanze, o ormoni, all’interno del corpo. Per l’ultimo doveva ringraziare proprio lei, la notte in cui propose un uso più creativo della scrivania.   
<< A-Askin…! Ah… smettila… >>  
Sesso. Tutto era iniziato così; così stava proseguendo in una contorta spirale di piacere. Non serviva altro, non occorreva altro lì, nel Wandenreich. Del perché lei lo avesse scelto fra tutti gli uomini dell’Ordine, non aveva importanza; la considerazione reciproca iniziava e finiva col sesso. Al di fuori Askin la trovava spocchiosa, terribilmente spocchiosa, specie  quando criticava il suo modo di combattere;   
_\- Con un potere del genere, dovresti strangolare i nemici finché sei in tempo! -_  
_\- Certi metodi si addicono più alle belle donne come te. -_  
Al pari del caffè, commenti del genere lo urtavano all'inverosimile e punirla risultò da subito divertente; farla godere senza sfiorarla, sapendo bene quanto destasse venire senza il suo tocco. Dieci secondi, tanto bastò affinché diventasse umida.   
<< Ops! Ti sei bagnata? >>   
<< Ah! Stu-Stupido! Io... mi chiedevo dove fossi finito! >>, ribatté Bambi riacquistando una certa compostezza,  
<< Sono sempre più notti che ti assenti dal Silbern, se Jugram lo scoprisse sarebbe un problema. >>  
Una frase inaspettata e nel breve silenzio Askin tornò a scrutare il cielo, il mare, la sabbia che si estendeva attorno a loro, resa quasi argentea dai raggi lunari.   
<< Il Gran Maestro potrebbe inviare qualcun altro in perlustrazione. Pepe e Driscoll stanno battendo la fiacca ultimamente, o sbaglio? >>  
<< Beh... sì, ma i tuoi rapporti rimangono i più dettagliati. >>  
<< Lo so… spiare il Gotei 13, l’Onmitsukid?, il Kid?sh?; scovarne gli elementi più pericolosi. In fondo il Wandenreich è anche questo, un parassita della Soul Society; trascorsi questi mille anni, esso divorerà il suo ospite. Però… allenamenti, missioni, rapporti… le giornate stanno diventando un pochino noiose, non trovi? >>  
<< Siamo Sternritten, Askin. L’orgoglio dell’Imperatore. >>, s’affrettò a precisare l’altra, << Inoltre Sua Maestà ha recuperato da poco il cuore, come profetizzato dalla Kaiser Gesang! Dovresti gioirne di più! >>   
Tornò a scrutarla in un misto d’irritazione e desiderio. Quanto a bellezza, Bambietta  spiccava su ogni altra donna nel Silbern, più di Candice o Meninas; pensiero e ambizioni però, rimanevano uniformi alla maggior parte degli Sternritten; prodigarsi per la gloria dell’Impero, per la Guerra che li avrebbe visti protagonisti. Si era illuso, sperando per un attimo in chissà quale guizzo intellettivo. No… Bambi possedeva un corpo fantastico e tanto bastava a soddisfarlo. In quell’ultima consapevolezza lo sguardo ricadde sulla camicia, ora aperta in modo da far intravvedere il seno.   
<< Felice… lo sono infatti! Ma hai ragione, dovrei esserlo di più! Ti va di aiutarmi? >>, chiese avvicinandosi.   
Carezze lente risalirono le gambe; la vide trattenne un gemito mentre, come innumerevoli volte, gli concedeva maggiore spazio.   
<< Ah… sì… ti aiuto… ti aiuto…! >>  
Fu lei a unire le loro labbra in un bacio improvviso, violento, macchiato di una strana urgenza. Dopo un tempo indefinito, Askin si ritrovò a torso nudo; accanto alla maglia si unirono le divise, compresa l’orribile cintura a forma di cuore. La osservò, perdendosi nelle linee perfette del bacino e del seno, nella pelle risaltata dal nero dell’intimo. In un attimo fu nuovo lì, a intensificare quel calore diventato all’improvviso una necessità. Godeva Bambi; godeva della sicurezza con cui la toccava; delle dita che si muovevano pazienti, bagnandola lentamente. Allo stesso modo il piacere si fece più intenso; lo vide crescere in lei; lo sentì nei respiri via via più corti; l’avvertì nell’eccitazione che gli invadeva il corpo, concentrarsi nel basso ventre.   
<< Askin… posso? >>  
<< Ehi… sei proprio ingorda. Ti piace così tanto il mio sapore? >>  
<< Mi piace… mi piace tantissimo. Ti prego, ti prego...! >>   
<< Accomodati… è tutto tuo. >>  
Sentirne la lingua lì fu qualcosa da togliere il fiato. Godere; godere intensamente di ogni gesto; godere fino a raggiungere l’apice, una, due volte...  
\- Le hai dato dell’ingorda, ma neanche tu scherzi! -  
Già... Bambi era come una droga; una droga che pian piano, notte dopo notte, anno dopo anno, aveva invaso ogni fibra dell’essere. Era stato facile la prima volta, più di quanto avesse immaginato; far sesso senza provare nulla; eccitarsi come un animale; affondare in quel piacere lascivo… e dimenticare, semplicemente dimenticare.  
_\- Chissà cosa penserebbe il vecchio Askin osservandoti. Chissà cosa penserebbe_ **lei.**  - bisbiglio all’improvviso la coscienza.  
\- Non osare… -  
\- Perché no? Anche quella volta splendeva la luna, vero? -  
Sussurri maligni, in grado d’infettare la mente. Immagini tornarono a galla; frammenti di un’esistenza lontana, dimenticata, che come tale sarebbe dovuta rimanere; un altro viso, un altro corpo sotto il suo; un’altra voce invocare il suo nome. No… bisognava cancellare, cancellare tutto. In un attimo fu dentro Bambi, a spingere a fondo, sempre più a fondo.   
_\- Hai amato intensamente, eppure non è servito a nulla! **Lei è morta!**  E tu, dopo un patetico tentativo di vendetta, ti sei suicidato! AH! AH! L’amore è solo un fardello, Askin! Forse è una fortuna essere rinati qui, in un mondo pronto alla Guerra; qui puoi vivere rinnegando se stessi, marcendo in un mare di fango! E in mezzo a questa merda, il fedele Sternritten D ha trovato di che divertirsi. Bambietta è una droga, vero Askin? Una dolce droga che annebbia la memoria, allontanandoti da quel veleno pericoloso. -_  
<< Askin! Askin! Ah…! >>  
I gemiti di Bambi… il modo in cui gli cingeva la schiena, delicato, troppo delicato... il viso perso in un’estasi diversa...  
_\- Ops! A volte la gentilezza gioca brutti scherzi, eh Askin? -_ …venefico.  
Venefico era il sapore dell’amore.   
<< Zitta… sta zitta! Chiudi quella fogna di bocca! >>  
Bastò poco; una mano a serrare le labbra, l’altra a piegare la schiena, ancora e ancora, così da penetrarla… e farle male. Annaspò Bambi, nel tentativo di liberarsi. Bloccarle i polsi fu altrettanto semplice; dopo di che Askin si lasciò andare, perdendosi nell’intimità, nelle cosce via via più umide, nel membro caldo. La sentì venire più volte prima di raggiungere l’apice. Rimase dentro di lei, gustandosi il calore del suo seme; il respiro rotto contro il palmo; osservandone le palpebre serrate e le lacrime attorno a esse. Non vi furono scuse, né battute ironiche; uscì e, preso un lembo del telo, si pulì dandole le spalle.  Non avvertiva nulla, soltanto l’inebriante estasi dell’orgasmo.   
<< A-Askin… >>   
<< Uhm? Cosa c’è? >>   
<< … Perché? Perché l’hai fatto? >>   
La ritrovò avvolta nel mantello, negli occhi lucidi speranza e disperazione si mischiavano, e dove persisteva, debole, l’irritante luce. Una luce che andava estinta, soffocata, distrutta.   
<< Non so quale ragionamento tu abbia fatto, ma hai completamente frainteso la mia gentilezza. Era mio dovere cancellare certe idee dalla tua testolina, Bambi.>>   
<< Io pensavo… ah… e per un attimo, ecco… il tuo sguardo mi è parso… >>   
<< Non lo vedi? Così ti contraddici. Noi siamo Sternritten, l’orgoglio di Sua Maestà. Tu, io, rinati qui per grazia di Yhwach, siamo diventati soldati, l'élite dell’élite! Ci siamo lasciati alle spalle i sentimenti. Amicizia, amore, affetto, in questo mondo pronto alla Guerra, banalità del genere non servono; fra cent’anni invaderemo la Soul Society, in un conflitto che minerà le basi stesse del Mondo Spirituale, tu morirai forse, io… beh la vedo dura. Comunque, se continuiamo a scopare è solo per puro piacere, ficcatelo bene in testa. >>  
Non occorreva altro, non serviva altro. Nulla aveva importanza lì nel Wandenreich, tanto meno i reali o presunti sentimenti di Bambietta.   
Senza attendere risposta, tornò a fissare il mare; un mare ora senza luna, trasformato in una  
distesa di petrolio, limacciosa e buia. Nell’oscurità, aveva scelto di sprofondare nella follia, dimenticando…   
_\- Ricordando soltanto il tepore di un altro corpo. Anche per questo hai iniziato a fartela, eh Askin? -_    
<< Uhm… chissà… >>  
Nulla aveva importanza, specie quel venefico sentimento chiamato amore.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> E dopo questa carrellata di sess, partiamo subito coi riferimenti tratti dal manga;   
>   
>  **Capitolo 544:** dopo aver approfittato di un giovane soldato, Bambietta sfoga la sua frustrazione tagliandolo in due. I commenti delle altre ragazze fanno intendere che pure loro abbiano certe tendenze.  Abusare di giovani reclute è la norma nel Silbern.   
>   
>  **Capitoli 588/590:** Yumichika nota che Giselle è un ragazzo, poiché puzza di sperma…parole sue. Nel Capitolo 590 una Bambi zombificata implora Giselle di dargliene ancora; lui/lei la picchia sottolineando di sciacquarsi la bocca. Riferimento velato a… ci siamo capiti.   
>   
>  **Capitolo 656:** Askin paragona Bambi a Yoruichi in quanto a bellezza e afferma che la prima lo fece più volte arrabbiare poiché criticava i suoi metodi di combattimento. Da qui perché non costruirci qualcosa?   
>   
>  **Capitolo 662 :** Askin afferma con malinconia che la morte è ancora lontana.   
>   
> Accenni al rapporto tra Bambi e Askin si hanno in Ikiru Riyu; Capitolo 4 e 8. La precedente mentalità dello Sternritten D, ovvero quando era un membro del Wandenreich, si fa accenno in varie parti della suddetta Long. Tramite gli ultimi due volumi del manga è stato costruito il rapporto tra Askin, Yoruichi e Kisuke presente in Ikiru Riyu. Ma questa, come si dice, è un’altra storia.   
>   
> Cronologicamente la One-Shot si colloca poco prima della Saga di Turn Back Pendulum.   
>   
> Abbiamo finito le questioni tecniche. È stato interessante approfondire Askin… nel suo periodo più buio; ma al di là del sess e del rapporto con Bambi, ho trovato interessante accennare ai rapporti fra i vari Sternritten, rapporti che nel manga vengono approfonditi poco o nulla, specie a fronte di personaggi di cui viene mostrato poco del relativo passato a parte Bazz-B e Jugram. Spero la storia venga apprezzata anche da questo punto di vista.   
>   
> Un saluto ai miei cari vecchi e nuovi fans.   
>  


End file.
